Looking for You
by DarKxKunoichi
Summary: Fox McCloud x Wolf O'Donnell. In the Smash Mansion from Fox's POV. Feedback equals Awesomeness.
1. Chapter 1

(Path to the Ruins, Airspace)

"Do we really have to keep looking?" I hear Falco huff from the intercom of my Arwing. "We already found that puffball and the elf's mini-me; what are the chances that this one is going to be a trophy too?"

"Heh, we have to try all of them." I chuckle. "You never know who it might be; it could be Katt."

"Oh please; if she did get an invite she probably would've told me the second it happened. And how do you know it's not someone for you?" He laughs. "It could be Krystal waiting for you to save her."

"_Right_." I roll my eyes.

He always liked to bring her up, especially since he arrived with me for the second _Smash Bros._ Tournament; it seemed to have gotten worse since we got the third invitation, or maybe I just have a lower tolerance for it. After Krystal and I broke up, I guess I was pining for her for a while, but after everything was said and done I was too comfortable with not being with her. That's when I knew we shouldn't be together. It did hurt a little when I heard she was with Panther Caroso, but I didn't lose as much sleep as I thought I would have. I did appreciate that Falco wanted me to have someone, but it was really starting to bug me now.

"I'm picking up the signal in the Ruins." I quickly adjust my scouter and prepare to land. "You ready?"

"Ugh, do you think we could get someone else to do this one? Isn't there another team nearby?"

"The princesses, but do you really want Peach and Zelda to have one up on us?"

"Fine; I'm on it."

(Ruins – Entrance)

I growl as I dodge a wave of energy aimed for Falco. "Thanks for the heads up!"

The bird chuckles at me and activates his booster pack and charges the Floow. I figure out that his attack didn't finish off the apparition, so I quickly provide back up in the form of multiple flying kicks and a back flip kick.

"You _would_ steal my kill, Fox." Falco holsters his blaster.

"We've been here for two minutes and I'm already sick of this place." I feel the frustration seeping out of my expression. "Let's just find the guy and get out."

It was another twenty minutes of blasting Primids, falling down holes and dodging spiked platforms before we finally reached an elevator shaft where the signal pulsed rapidly. Of course the way down was full of violet, crystalline spikes waiting to impale us and a pair of metal Primids were helping with the process. We finally reached the bottom and found a glowing red door suspended in midair.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Falco frowned. "What are the chances we won't be attacked if we go into that door?"

"There is less of a chance of us not even going through that door."

"Fine, but you're taking this one."

"Why me?" I feel my eyebrows shoot up to my ears.

"Rock, paper, scissors?"

"You're on."

I never know why I always agree to do this; I always lose at rock, paper, scissors, but there is always a one out of three chance that I'll win right? Maybe today will be the day...but of course it isn't. My rock is beaten by Falco's paper and a pang of annoyance hits the pit of my stomach.

"Two out of three!" I demand.

"Yeah right!" Falco's voice was full of victory. "You're up Fox."

My shoulders hung low, but I quickly rotate them and crack my neck. You gotta do what you gotta do I guess. I can feel my knees mechanically bend and I shoot up to the door before I'm sucked into a dark abyss.

(Lylat Cruise – Platform)

I land with a grunt and immediately take in my surroundings.

"What the…?" The words escape my muzzle before they actually register in my mind.

How the hell did I get here? Unless… Oh for the love of… Please don't be Krystal. My eyes quickly scan the platform for any sign of a trophy and a gold circular object caught my eye. Unfortunately it was only the base of the trophy so the actual figure was hidden by the stand. I take careful steps toward it before a wave of Shadow Bugs envelop the figure and crawl towards me. I jump into my fighting stance and watch the purple figure form and my eyes became very round when I realized who it was.

"Wolf?"

The Shadow Bug clone snarls at me and brandishes his claws. I quickly went on the offensive; if he was anything like the real Wolf, it would be better for me to not give him a chance to strike. My speed came in handy as I flipped over him and thrust my foot into his back. I followed up with a dash forward and a left, right combo and a flurry of kicks. Apparently, I had underestimated this one because I took a hard claw thrust to my chest. The adrenaline started pumping now and I ready my Reflector when I see him reach for his blaster. I guess he's stupider than Wolf since he takes a shot at me and almost immediately eats his laser blast. I charge up a kick and knock him back. He swept his claws along the ground to trip me up and, dammit, it worked. I rolled back to avoid another claw and jumped forward and a drill kick connected with the clone's chest and a strong splits kick finally knocked him out.

"Stubborn bastard…" I watch the purple bugs dissolve into nothingness and finger the holes in clothing. "Maybe Zelda can magically sew this up…"

My gaze turns skeptically to Wolf's trophy and I consider just leaving it here; I mean I really don't see any good coming from reviving him. But what choice did I have? If he's here, then he obviously got an invitation and how would it look if I just abandoned him? My paw grudgingly reaches out to pat the base of the trophy and my expression sours when a bright glow emanates from Wolf as he is reanimated. A clawed hand rises to nurse his aching head before he shakes it vigorously to clear his vision. I really hope he's in pain. Has he been working out? Wolf definitely looks… wait what? His uninjured eye focuses on me and a canine-like growl bursts from his throat.

"You." His voice is full of accusation. "What are _you_…?"

Fortunately for me a glowing red door appears beside us.

"What the fu—?!" He was cut short as the vortex proceeded to suck us into a dark abyss.

(Ruins – Lower Level)

I land hard on my back and it immediately arches in agony as several jagged stones pierce my skin. Falco's eyes hover over me and he blinks curiously.

"So how did it go?"

His answer came in the form of the vortex spitting out Wolf and crashing into me, which conveniently dug the stones deeper into my back. Oh yeah, he's been working out. My paws gripped his biceps and shoved his newly toned body off of me.

"Does that answer your question?" I spat and began pulling the rocks out of my skin.

"Wow." Falco responds. "I did not see this coming."

"What the hell?" An annoyed growl came from Wolf.

"You're welcome." I snarl.

"What are you two doing here?" The grey wolf demanded.

"We just saved your ass, you flea-bag." Falco gritted his teeth.

"Enough." I finished picking the last of the gravel out of my back. "He'll have to ride with one of us and…"

"Not it!" The azure bird blurted out.

"Hey…"

Dammit, why didn't I think of that?

"You are too _slow_ Fox."

(Path to the Ruins)

I grimace as I watch Falco take off in his Arwing; he teasingly holds up the peace sign and his expression was split into a wide grin.

"Let's get moving." My shoulders fall at the sound of Wolf's voice.

I quickly jump into the pilot's seat and felt my Arwing sag slightly when Wolf's extra weight entered the back seat. I ignore his quiet shuffling behind me and powered up my ship. We sat in silence as I steered my Arwing over the depressing, deserted ruins and expertly maneuvered through the heavy foliage of the forests before I could sharply rise into the clear sky. Wolf let out a small chuckle of approval and, for some reason, I really liked that. I wanted to impress him. I _really_ wanted to impress him. What is going on with me?

"So…" He rumbled. "How's Krystal?"

A pang of annoyance hit me.

"Oh wait…" Wolf laughed. "I guess that's supposed to be _your_ line, isn't it?"

A quick barrel roll and the satisfying thud of Wolf's skull against metal brought a smile to my face.

"So how are you doing back there?"

"Cramped."

I see the _Smash Bros._ Mansion in the distance and am enormously relieved. I really need to get away from Wolf. It's only been twenty minutes and I'm thinking of ways to kill him and make it look like an accident; half of them didn't even look like accidents. Who does he think he is? Just because he's hot he thinks that gives him an excuse to be an ass. I mean seriously, doesn't he ever get tired of that? Man, I can't even punch him in the face until the tournament officially starts up again. Maybe I can just get my blaster to go off… wait… he's hot? Well, okay… I can't really deny that, but why am I thinking about it? I haven't thought about Wolf like that in years… not since I met Krystal. But do I feel guilty? I shouldn't; it's not like I'm cheating or anything but man Wolf is such an ass—

"Hey." Wolf said impatiently. "We landing or what?"

I swerve around the perimeter of the mansion and gently land my ship in between Falco's Arwing and Meta Knight's Halberd, which was currently under construction. The cockpit's windshield retracted and I jump out without paying any attention to Wolf. Maybe I should go take a nap? Today was more exhausting than I thought it would be and… oh joy; Falco is here to greet me.

"So how was it?" His tone annoyed me. "Fun, right?"

"Hardly." I grunt and push past him.

"Hey Fox!" Wolf's gruff voice called out. "You're not even going to show me to my room? What kind of host are you?"

The lupine matched my pace and caught up to me in the enormous foyer.

"Look." I turn around to face him. "I'm tired of talking to you so…" My brow furrows in confusion. "What?"

Wolf's face contorted into an angry glare and he jumped onto my shoulders, using me as a foot hold and pushing me down flat onto my face, and snarled. My head turns to find Wolf slashing furiously at Bowser. The Koopa King blocked each claw strike, mostly through the use of his spiked shell, but was knocked down by a harsh tackle. I brush myself off and notice that the sounds of collapsing furniture and breaking glass have attracted the other smashers from other rooms and down the stairs.

"Hey!" Zelda interjected regally. "What's going on here?"

I see an all too familiar spark in the back of her eyes as she threw a glowing orb of fiery energy at the wrestling beasts, effectively blowing them apart. Wolf growled when he recovered from the impact and launched himself again at the giant turtle. However, he was surrounded by magical energy and his trajectory was interrupted mid-jump.

"Let me go!" The lupine struggled wildly in the air. "He's the one that trapped me in the Ruins!"

All eyes went to Bowser and I couldn't help but snort when he gave a mirthless growl and a "whatever" kind of shrug.

"Hmm…" Peach chimed in next to me sweetly. "I think you should probably take him to his room Fox."

"Why me?" My voice almost cracks in bewilderment.

"You know him the best don't you?" Her head tilts to the side in a questioning manner.

"Well… I guess, technically, you could say that… but…"

"It's settled then." Zelda interrupted by placing Wolf beside me. "Explain the situation to him."

The lupine glared angrily at the Hylian princess and let out an intimidating snarl. Zelda, however, was hardly fazed and I pulled Wolf up the stairs to prevent another little brawl.

"Get off of me!" He snarled and yanked himself out of my grip.

"Hey! You're going to have to control yourself if you want to stay here. A lot of stuff has happened but it's just something we have to leave in the past."

"That's easy for you to say." The lupine glared at me.

"Come on."

I can hear my thoughts buzzing in my head but I can't really make them out as I lead Wolf toward the vacant room past mine.

"Well here's home sweet home for a while, so make yourself comfortable." My voice was slightly deadpan. "My room is just a couple doors down; you're not welcome to come by but since everybody seems to be avoiding you I guess it's your only choice. I'm going down to the pool if you need anything."

"And where is that?!" He called to my retreating form.

"Figure it out." I lazily wave my arm back.

(_Smash Bros._ Mansion, Pool)

I really wish the sun wasn't shining so brightly right now; it's getting too damn hot and my fur is sweating and my nose is starting to dry out. The pool was getting a little full, especially with Bowser and Donkey Kong trying to organize a chicken fight, so I made the decision to stay out of the pool for now. Popo and Nana had gotten their hands on a Smash Ball and were relaxing on the summit of a miniature glacier they had summoned. My mind was keeping itself occupied by fixating on Yoshi. The cheerful dinosaur seemed to be spending the hot day chasing butterflies in the shade. I can't really help but smile as I watch him; he's so carefree and innocent. I wish I could be more like that. My eyes follow him until he ran past Lucario. Our eyes connected and we both turned away from each other in embarrassment. Okay, that was a little awkward. I lift my head back up to find Wolf, clad in only his black swimming trucks, walking towards the pool. I suddenly start to feel a different kind of heat in my body when my eyes lock onto his body. It was thicker than mine, but it was still lean and deliciously, yet somewhat annoyingly, more muscular as well. May the gods bless the gym and the wonderful sun for making this vision possible. I shut my eyes tightly for a moment and shake my head to clear my thoughts, although it doesn't work; I wonder why people on TV do it? A splash drew my attention to the pool and it seems that Wolf had decided to take a swim. My eyes widen when I feel myself stiffen at the sight of the lupine's hard, wet, furry body. I immediately rush into the, hopefully cold, pool to avoid any kind of embarrassment. That point pretty much went out the window when I went barreling into Mario, who crashed into Bowser, which lead to the Koopa King smashing into Donkey Kong. The gorilla's large frame also brought down Ness, Lucas, Captain Falcon and the princesses. Wolf suddenly burst out of the water next to me and sputtered.

"Nice work, pup." He muttered in annoyance.

(_Smash Bros._ Mansion, Foyer)

We trudged back into the mansion soaking wet and irritated. I quickly fell onto all fours and shook violently from head to tail, effectively drying off.

"Fox! Wolf! Enough!" Samus growled.

Wolf? I turn my head to find the lupine in the same position and I suddenly feel awkward.

"Hehehe." Peach covered her mouth and giggled. "How cute!"

"Ugh." Wolf rolled his eye. "I think I need a shower."

"Pika…" A soft moan came from my left.

It turns out Pikachu took an impromptu shower when Wolf and I dried off and the water was setting off the electrical charges in his cheeks.

"Hey…" Samus murmured soothingly and picked up Pikachu. "It's okay…"

She gently padded him down with a towel and the sparks around his cheeks began to slowly dissipate. It was odd to see Samus act so motherly towards anybody. For the first two _Smash_ tournaments the bounty hunter stayed pretty much encased in her Power Suit and it wasn't until this particular Pikachu came along that she became more comfortable outside of her armor. She had never been mean or anti-social, but I always felt this "cold-shoulder" kind of vibe coming from her. Samus was a little warmer now, and I can't help but think that Pikachu had something to do with it.

"Ugh…" I sigh, still reeling from embarrassment. "I think I'm going to skip dinner and just go to bed."

My feet feel heavy as I walk up the stairs, possibly following the swish of a grey tail turning the corner.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

(_Smash Bros._ Mansion, Fox's Room)

Why is my vision so cloudy? Maybe I left the window open and the morning fog rolled in? I'm unable to stifle a yawn and a chill shoots through my body. I'd better go put a shirt on. I throw my legs over the side of my bed but before I can lift myself up a pair of strong arms encircle my waist and pull me against a hard furry chest.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I grin when I recognize his voice… and his scent.

"I thought I would get dressed, Wolf."

"Why would you want to do that?" He rested his chin on my shoulder and pressed his cheek against mine.

"It's getting cold."

"I'll keep you warm."

I didn't even make an effort to refuse him. I don't think I ever could, when he's not being an ass anyway.

"So…" I felt him grin. "Did you miss me?"

"Uhh…" I felt a little awkward now. "I… actually haven't really thought about you since the last time we saw each other."

"Ouch…" Wolf chuckled and kissed my neck.

"Well you say it like you've been thinking about me all this time." I replied absurdly, but I knew I wanted him to have been doing just that.

"Of course I was. Every. Single. Day." He growled into my ear.

"I mean… when I think about it now…" I shiver against him. "…I have been missing you…"

My eyes shut tightly when I feel something bounce off my chest. I feel the air being forced out of my lungs and my eyes snap open again. I see cheerful dark eyes staring back at me and the feel of the soft cushions and blankets make me realize I'm still in my room. It must have been a dream, a nice dream… about Wolf?

"Hiiii!" A bouncy pink ball waved frantically in my face.

"Kirby?" My voice is a little groggy. "What's going on?" I sit up as he jumps off me onto the floor.

He stares at me for a moment before pulling a large pot out of his mouth. My questioning look prompts him to don a white chef's hat and he began to bang a frying pan and a spatula together. Ahh… breakfast.

"I'll get dressed and be right there okay?"

"Un!" The pink ball nodded his body and gave a confirming grunt.

I watch him waddle to the door and turn back around to face me. He exchanged his chef's hat for a blue one that resembled thick hedgehog quills and ran rapidly in place.

"I'll hurry." I smiled back at him.

"Un!" He nods again and speeds down the hall.

I throw my legs over my bed and walk to my dresser while I try to piece together the pieces of my fading dream. I pull on baggy grey sweat pants over my boxers and a white wife beater to cover my bare chest. A frown forms on my face when I can no longer recall the dream at all; I can only remember warmth and feelings… of some kind. My brain told my feet where to go, but seems to have left the conscious part of my mind out of the conversation, and when I gave up at trying to recall my dream I was already at the breakfast table.

"Good morning, Mr. McCloud!" Ness greets me cheerfully and takes his seat between Lucas and Red.

"Morning." I nod back and watch him toss Ivysaur a piece of bacon.

Kirby approaches me and hold up an empty plate. I raise an eyebrow and feel very stupid that I've spent three tournaments with the cheerful ball and have yet to fully understand him. He places a hat on his head that resembles Yoshi and proceeds to extend his tongue to swallow an empty chair. The little guy then produces a spotted green and white egg and presents it to me on the plate. Ah… my head registers what he means.

"Two: scrambled with cheese." I hold up two fingers.

"Un!" Kirby grunts his confirmation and walks back into the kitchen.

I crack open the egg and take my seat between Falco and Marth.

"Ohayougozaimasu." The foreign prince greets me.

"Uh… morning." I nod politely.

"You got all of that?" Falco whispered into my ear.

"You kind of… pick it up." I shrug.

"What's your problem?" Falco's eyes shot across the table.

My head turns to find Wolf glaring at us from across the table. Our eyes meet and my eyebrows shoot up curiously, but he grunts and goes back to eating. I wonder what's going on with him? I guess he's still mad about the pool thing. Whatever… it's not like—

"Hiiii!" Stubby pink arms wave in my face.

My spine stiffens and my eyes widened to see Kirby announcing the arrival of breakfast. I nod my thanks and he smiles brightly before hopping off the table. I'm not really much of a breakfast person, but Kirby has always been pretty insistent that everybody gather for regular meals. I think it has to do with him liking to cook so much. In the past, everybody was a little wary of the pink puffball's culinary skills but they were surprisingly on par with most of the restaurants I've been to. After a while though, we felt kind of guilty for allowing Kirby to cook all of our meals but he assured us that he was happy to do it and that's how it's been for the past three tournaments.

The usual chatter goes through the breakfast table about food, TV, news or any plans that might be under development. Red was currently setting up a training session for the Pokémon, Link and his younger half were planning the same and the younger elf was using his childish charms to convince Zelda to join in. Most of Samus' daily activities had changed from target practice and agility work outs to fending off Captain Falcon's advances with disapproving glares and dodging Snake's not so subtle attempts at flirting. I couldn't catch any of the other Smashers' plans but Ganondorf usually kept to himself and Pit and the Ice Climbers liked to chat.

"Where are you a-goin' Wolf?" Mario's voice made my ears peak.

"For a swim." The lupine grunted at the scarlet clad plumber.

"Now?" Ike added suspiciously. "The sun isn't even warm yet."

"I like a _nice, quiet _swim." He replied pointedly.

My ears drooped in embarrassment, but I kept picking at my eggs to avoid eye contact with Wolf. When breakfast was over, Meta Knight zoomed back and forth along the length of the table to clear the dishes and deposits them into the sink for R.O.B to clean. Another pang of guilt hits me, but the robot always refused any help by conveying his messages through a toy board that I recognize as an ancient toy my dad gave with me to play with from his days as a cub; I think it was called an Etch-a-Sketch. But anyway I think I should go back to my room to maybe read a book or take a nap or something.

"Hey Fox!" A blue blur runs past me and bars my path up the stairs.

"Oh… Sonic… Hey…"

"Training today, right?"

Oh damn, I forgot about that. I'm not really in the mood to train since the actual tournament has been postponed due to the whole Subspace thing. I had promised the speedy hedgehog a sparring match or two today because I had thought everybody would be in the middle of tournament preparations anyway. I would consider just asking him to find another sparring partner, but Sonic has this weird speed addiction so he would only train with the most agile fighters. Unfortunately, I happen to make the top five in this category so we worked out a system where each of us would rotate turns to train with him on a weekly basis.

"Right." I nod. "How about after lunch?"

"I was hoping we could get started right about now." Sonic frowned.

I guess I could nap later. "Alright, I'll meet you in the gym in 10 minutes."

"Cool." He gave me a thumbs-up and sped off.

I guess it won't be too bad, right? I could get some practice in and spend some time with a cute hedgehog. Not that I would actually go for him – Sonic was a bit young for me. Besides, I think he's already involved with someone… or maybe several people. It could be that pink hedgehog that he likes to talk on the vid-phone with, or that red echidna that he makes eyes at whenever I see him on the Green Hill. Then again, Shadow liked to help Sonic out a lot whenever the blue hedgehog got his hands on an Assist Trophy – they did seem to have a certain heated tension between them when Shadow came around the mansion. It kind of reminded me of…

"Hey!" A feel something crash into my shoulder. "Watch it, pup!"

My ears perk up at the belittling nickname and my head turns to find a dripping wet Wolf. What is going on with me? I don't think I've ever been so lost in thought that my legs would carry me along a path without my consciousness actually knowing.

"Sorry." I mutter then suddenly blurt out my next thought. "Is that waterproof?" My eyes focus on the lupine's cybernetic eye-patch.

"Do you see me taking it off?" He spat back at me.

"Why do I even _try_ talking to you?" I direct my question more towards the world than to Wolf.

(_Smash Bros._ Mansion, Gym)

"You're too slow!" Sonic taunted.

I growl internally when the blue hedgehog dodges another one of my kicks. He's fast – _really_ fast, but his cockiness always was his weakness, well, that and water. But since I can't move the pool into the gym, I'll just have to work with what I have. My feet dig into the matted floor and I brace myself when I see Sonic jump up and spin into a blurry ball. I'm not going to fall for that trick twice… err… for the fourth time. All of his damn attacks look the same! But it doesn't matter now because I've got a solution. The speedy hedgehog shoots himself at me and I activate my Reflector, more out of reflex than an actual part of my plan but I'm not ready to admit that, and Sonic receives a small electric shock and bounces back. A growl of surprise jumps out of my throat when I see that Sonic has managed to recover before I can setup an effect counter attack. All I see now are blue flashes and all I can feel are quick punches to my gut as the blur speeds past me. I'll have to time it just right…OUCH! Dammit… note to self: get better reflexes. Now… a quick sidestep: check and a tail swipe…gotcha. The velocity that Sonic was traveling in combined with the suddenness of my tail swipe sent the hedgehog careening into the wall. Wow, that sounded pretty smart; Slippy would be proud. My legs carry me as fast as they can towards the stunned hedgehog and I toss him into the air followed by several low powered shots from my blaster. Sonic falls to the floor in a heap and I can see his chest heave.

"You alright?" I offer him a hand.

"Yeah." He frowns and takes my hand. "Next time, we do this without any fancy weapons."

"Maybe when you can get that past Samus." I smirk and take a seat against the wall of the gym.

"Oh right." Sonic takes a seat next to me. "She's kind of vicious for someone with such a pretty face."

"You like her?" I raise my eyebrows; she doesn't really seem like his type.

"No! I'm already…" The blue hedgehog blushes a bit. "Uh…"

"Don't be embarrassed." I laugh. "It's Shadow right?"

"What?!"

"He came by the other day looking for you." I shrug.

"W-what did he say?" I can't help but smile at his nervousness.

"Nothing, I just told him you were out and he left without a word."

"Hmm…" Sonic frowned.

"Actually…" Another thought hit me. "I believe that red echidna… uhh… Knuckles… came by too."

"He did?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

"You're more popular than I thought." I reply teasingly. "That cute little pink hedgehog leaves a lot of messages for you on the vid-phone too."

"Okay that's enough." Sonic's cheeks brightened. "Why don't we start talking about you now?"

"Eh?" Nervousness bubbles up in my stomach. "What about me?"

Why am I so nervous? It's not like he would know anything about Krystal and who else could I be interested in?

"Hahahah!" He laughed loudly. "You're kidding right?"

One of my eyebrows shoots up to my ear.

"Uhh… it's kind of obvious buddy." The blue hedgehog looks at me expectantly. "Wolf?"

"What!?"

"He's only been here for two days and everyone can see that you guys have…"

"Have _what_?" I growl.

"Heat." He grins.

"We do _not_…!" I shoot up indignantly but I pause and sigh. "You know what? Why should I listen to you? You're in between three different people."

"I think that just means I have more experience than you, kid."

"Kid? I'm like twice your age."

"You should act more like it; I'm like half your age and I get more action than you."

"You shouldn't be proud of being a slut Sonic."

"I am not a slut; I'm just… working with my options."

"Man…" I shake my head. "Kids have not changed…"

"Even so… you should trust my experience." The blue hedgehog attempted to sound sagely. "The heat between you and Wolf is the same kind of heat that got me and…"

"Hey!" A slightly accented voice rumbled from the door.

"Well speak of the devil…" Sonic smirked.

"What do you want?" I keep my vision focused on Wolf to hide my blush from Sonic.

"We gotta go."

"Go where?" I reply incredulously.

"Meta Knight picked up my Wolfen on the radar in his Spear."

"_Halberd_." I corrected. "And why doesn't he take you to get it?"

"The damn thing can't fly yet."

"He's not the only one with a ship."

"Samus is taking care of her rat and Captain Falcon feels like being a loner today."

"When doesn't he feel like being a loner?" Sonic mumbled.

"When he's chasing after Samus." I mumble back. "She's probably the only person he likes to talk to."

"_Anyway_…" Wolf interjects. "You're going to have to fly me there."

"What about Falco?" I blurt out in a desperate attempt to avoid doing this.

"The pigeon refuses to spend five minutes with me, so now you're up."

"I'll bet you are." Sonic nudges me to emphasize the innuendo.

I snarl at him and he responds by pushing me towards Wolf.

"Go on…" He whispers. "This is your chance…"

"I don't want a chance!" I hiss back.

"What are you two babbling about?" Annoyance rising in Wolf's voice.

"Okay. Okay!" I shrug the hedgehog off of me. "Let's go."

(_Smash Bros. _Mansion, Airspace)

"You put the coordinates in right?" Wolf prodded at me.

"Yes." I sigh in exasperation and slowly bring my Arwing up into the air.

"You can fly faster than this you know."

"Unless your head feels like having a reunion with the roof of my ship, I suggest you shut up." I growl. "This isn't my first time flying."

"It sure doesn't feel like it."

"Now do you know where exactly your ship is?"

"Uhh… no." He replied pointedly.

"Well then how are we going to find it? These coordinates are pretty vague."

"That's what radars are for." Wolf replied dully.

My head sinks a little and my ears droop. Maybe I can just press this little red button that says "eject" on it. I'm sure that would get rid of my immediate problem. Why do I let him get to me? Why does he try to get to me? Is he trying or is this a natural talent he has? The awkward silence that eventually comes over us is actually more comfortable than the snarky remarks we randomly exchange.

"You should get a little more altitude, pup." Wolf's voice was deadpan. "We're skimming over trees here."

"Do you _wanna_ walk to your ship?" I'm starting to get fed up with him. "Because that's what's going to happen if you insist on being a backseat driver."

Once again the awkward silence becomes our best friend as I slowly gain altitude to avoid the trees that seem to be growing as we progress towards our goal.

"So…" Wolf breaks the silence. "How is Krystal? _Seriously _this time."

"You don't have to force a conversation." I snap at him, more because of his mention of Krystal than me actually being annoyed with him.

He snarls and I begin to feel a little guilty. Okay Fox, you were kind of being a jerk. In my defense, he's _always _a jerk to me. Well… I guess not always and I suppose two wrongs don't make a right. Stupid life lessons…

"I don't… I don't know how she is."

"You don't have to force a conversation." He snaps back at me mockingly.

"I haven't talked to her since we broke up." I say through gritted teeth as my eyebrow twitches.

"I'm sorry." He replies after a long silence.

"It's fine." I sigh. "We wouldn't have worked out anyway."

"So…" I segue immediately into changing the subject. "How are you liking the house?"

"It's fine…" The lupine grunted. "…except for that puffball who likes to jump up and down on my face at 7:00 AM."

"Ah… that's just Kirby." I chuckle. "He likes to have everybody eat breakfast."

"He doesn't exactly look like the most dependable cook."

"He's small, but he's full of surprises."

"So I take it that he does all the cooking?"

"Yeah, he likes to."

"And that robot does the cleaning?"

"R.O.B only does the general stuff around the house." I say offhandedly. "We still have to do our own laundry and he stays out of our rooms."

"Right, and what about the shrimpy spaceman and his multicolored weeds?"

"Olimar and his Pikmin like to work in the garden."

My radar suddenly begins to beeping rapidly and I see a huge chunk of metal in the distance – jackpot. I activate the thrusters and we quickly gain speed. The crimson and silver ship becomes clearer and clearer before we can completely see its shape, along with the Star Wolf insignia. I gently descend and hover beside the broken down ship. The windshield of my ship retracts and Wolf hops out to examine his damaged cruiser.

"Can it fly?" I call out to him after a few minutes of inspection.

"No, dammit." He yells back. "Do you have something to anchor it to your ship? We have to carry it back."

"What am I your towing service now?"

"Is that your way of telling me your ship can't handle it?"

An attempt on my pride? Bastard. I don't really have a choice so I fly over his ship and lower the chains to anchor his Wolfen to my Arwing. After a couple more minutes of fiddling around with the chains, Wolf was back in my ship and we took off back to the mansion.

"Do you think you can salvage it?" I turn my head back slightly.

"Maybe."

"I…I could help." I offer in an attempt to call some sort of truce between us. "…if you want."

"I'll consider it." I see his eyebrows shoot up in the reflection on my windshield.

I really don't know what else to say to him. I mean, what more can you really talk about with someone who has tried to kill you and has made every attempt to sabotage your missions? We're lucky that we haven't stabbed each other yet. But… maybe someday we can have a real conversation, after all, we kind of bonded today right? Just a little bit maybe? Maybe we're just close to being on the way to bonding? Does it matter though? Yeah, I decided immediately, it does matter. I don't know why, but I know it does.

The trip back was silent and it was a little difficult to land my Arwing with a Wolfen attached to it, but with some shaky maneuvers, backseat advice from Wolf, and just a little bit of luck I managed to get both ships down without any damage. Whew, today was more tiring that I planned it to be. After a got the chains back inside my ship, I quickly head back in the mansion maybe to get something to eat or take that nap I wanted.

"Hey!" Wolf's voice stops me in my tracks.

"Yeah?" I turn to face him.

His gaze lowers and his face contorts slightly, almost as if he was struggling with his thoughts.

"Thanks."

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

(_Smash Bros. _Mansion, Hangar)

It had been about a week and a half since Wolf and I retrieved his Wolfen and lucky for me he has been spending all of his time repairing it. That _was_ good right? I had only really seen him in passing: in the hallway or maybe at breakfast. I hated him, right? Right, I did, but the superficial bonding time we had before kind of made me want to hang out with him some more. I think that, maybe, if we hadn't met the way we had, our relationship would be different. I think that's why I offered to help Wolf with the repairs on his ship and why I'm so excited that he actually took me up on my offer. What makes me a little apprehensive is what Sonic said to me earlier; do Wolf and I really have something other than awkwardness and distaste between us? I don't see it. After all, we hardly ever get along and my good intentions usually sour when I actually try to talk to the lupine, which is usually caused by his condescending attitude. Even now when I'm supposed to be helping him fix his ship he treats me like his assistant.

"Hand me that wrench." A clawed hand reaches out from a hole in the Wolfen.

"You know, I do know my way around a ship." I drop the wrench in his hand. "We could probably get this done in half the time if you would let me help."

"You're doing just fine where you are." Wolf's voice was muffled due to his head being buried in his ship.

This is so stupid; I could be doing something productive like smashing targets or breaking that Home-Run Contest record. Wolf does have a nice tail though. I think I should be more surprised when I get thoughts like that, but it's been happening occasionally for a while now and I think I've just gotten used to it. Ahh… man… Sonic would be doing a little dance right now if he knew what I was thinking. Maybe there is some heat between me and Wolf, or at least I want there to be.

"Hey!" Wolf barked in my face.

I take a step back and blush. How the hell did I not see him before? I think I need therapy. Maybe if Mewtwo were here he could do his psychic thing and fix me. I could talk to Lucario and maybe his aura thing could help, but that might open up a whole other can of worms…

"Fox!"

"What?" My eyes got wide and my vision focused firmly on Wolf's face.

"What is the matter with you?" His eye narrowed.

"I-I… don't…" I shake my head and feel heat rise in my cheeks. "I don't know."

My head is spinning; I can feel the blood pounding in my ears and my stomach twist uncomfortably… and pleasantly at the same time. This is weird. This is different. I don't think I've ever felt anything quite like this before and I really can't handle this right now.

"I have to go." I turn away from him and hightail it out of there.

"Training this afternoon!" He calls out. "Don't forget!"

(_Smash Bros._ Mansion, Living Room)

I let out a loud sigh and squirm around on the couch I'm laying down on to try to get at least a little comfortable. My eyes lazily wander upwards to count the tiles of the off center cross that divided the ceiling into uneven fourths.

"So, yeah. I mean, I hate him… well I did before. I don't even think I hated him that much back then, but everybody just kind of assumed I did because of our history. And now, I have no idea what to do or how to even handle this. Wolf is… Wolf and I'm me and I don't get all warm and fuzzy for him."

I sigh again and turn my head to find Kirby staring back at me from the glass coffee table with a blank expression.

"So…what do you think?"

The little pink ball jumped up and flipped in the air. When he landed he was wearing a pair of wolf ears and was wearing a cybernetic eye-patch over his left eye. I sit up and wonder what the little guy is up to. He reaches into his mouth and produces a Heart Container and allows it to float between us.

"I don't get it." I raise my eyebrows.

"Un!" He grunts and points emphatically at the heart.

"You want me to take it?" I reach cautiously for the item and grab it when he nods again.

"Un!" Kirby brings his tiny arms over the center of his face.

"You want me to give it back?" I slowly hand him the heart.

"Un!" The cheerful puffball takes the Heart Container and looks at me expectantly.

"I…heart…you?" I ask unsurely.

"Un un!" He shakes his head and points to his ears.

"I…what?!" I stand up in surprise. "No I don't!"

Kirby hopped forward and buried his face in my chest. His innocent black eyes look up at me and I smile gently.

"Okay…maybe I do like him a little bit."

The little ball jumps back and drops his disguise by releasing it within a bright yellow star.

"Thanks." I pat the top of his head. "I think I'll go to the gym and get some practice in before Wolf catches up with me."

Another smile creeps up on my face when I see Kirby waving frantically at me as I leave. He's definitely an odd one.

(_Smash Bros._ Mansion, Gym)

I grunt as I feel my fists connect with the Sandbag. It was a little weird for me to be attacking a sandbag with such a timid expression. Of course it would have been weird to be attacking a sandbag with any kind of expression at all. Sandbag was surprisingly resilient and took all of my attacks in stride. He seemed to enjoy being knocked around and since everybody needs to train, we were happy to oblige. A back-flip kick, aerial tail whip and splits kick later I decided to check on him. He looked a little hunched over, but I think I might have rearranged the sand in his body.

"Are you okay?"

He bows his upper half as I reshape him.

"I never thought you were the type to beat up on something so defenseless." A deep voice resounded teasingly from behind me.

I grimace and Sandbag blinks curiously at me. I turn around and immediately jump into my fighting stance; I'm not going to give him a chance to say anything else to me. I dash forward with a punch and a roundhouse kick. The punch connected with his chest, but he dunked under my kick and swept my legs out from under me with his tail. My reflexes force me to roll back to avoid his sweeping claws, but I couldn't move back far enough to dodge his claw thrust. I fly back and slam into the wall beside Sandbag with a groan and he looks at me with concern. I push myself up and prepare for Wolf's next attack. He looks at me with a cocky expression and I respond with a glare and a quick punch to the face and side spin kick. I jump up to drill kick him into the ground again, but he counters with an angled dashing attack; he hits me at the end of his trajectory and spikes me into the ground.

"Okay…" I shake my head to clear my vision. "I have to learn how to do that."

Before I could stand up properly, Wolf tackles me back into the ground. My eyes widen and I feel his large hands grip my arms. Wolf's fangs were bared in a feral grin, his body pins me down and wedges my legs apart. I can feel his face slowly move closer to mine; there was something in his eye…arousal maybe?

"W-wolf!" My hands grip his hard chest through his shirt when our noses almost touch. "W-what…what are you doing?"

He blinks suddenly, growls and pulls away, shaking his head. "Nothing."

My heart was beating rapidly and my breathing became erratic as I sat up to watch his retreating back.

"I win this one, Fox." He waves a clawed hand back at me.

Was he? He wasn't going to… was he? I head turns to Sandbag, who had turned away from the scene and was peaking back at me, trying to hide the blush below his eyes.

"You thought so too, right?"

(_Smash Bros. _Mansion, Fox's Room)

"Ugh." I groan when I hear a loud knocking at my door.

I decided to take a nap after my awkward moment with Wolf. It doubled as a way for me to get some rest and to miss him at dinner. The pounding continued on my door and I was starting to get a headache.

"Who is it!?" My annoyed growl is muffled by my pillow.

"Room service."

What? Room service? What is that supposed to mean? Who is that?

"What!?"

The door opened and Wolf entered pushing a silver cart with two large covered dishes on top.

"Wolf?" I shot out of bed. "What are you doing here? What is this?"

He let out a condescending chuckle and gripped my shoulder before moving behind me to give me a massage that turned my bones into Jell-O.

"You are so tense." The lupine growled into my ear.

My head suddenly gets heavy and my eyes are lidded in pleasure. Man, this felt good. The tension in my body lessens and I can vaguely feel a claw run over my chest fur, but I suddenly tense up when I feel the intruding claw _intrude_ below my waistline.

"Hey! _Hey!_ Hey!" I pull myself away from him. "What the _hell_ are you doing?!"

"Just trying to help you relax." He grinned.

"Let's just…" I take a breath and emphasize my next word carefully. "…_eat_."

I pull the cover off one of the dishes and my eyes widened to find handcuffs, collars, leashes and an incredible assortment of sex toys.

"Uh, uh, uh." Wolf said teasingly as he covered the dish again. "No dessert until you finish your dinner."

With that said, he threw me back onto my bed and straddled by waist. He armed himself with a can of whipped cream and sprayed the cold foamy product onto my chest. I shuddered heavily when I felt Wolf's tongue run over my body to lick off the cream. My mouth opens to protest, but the lupine quickly filled it with whipped cream followed by a sweet strawberry. I tried to catch my breath when I saw Wolf spray the sugary cream over his chest.

"I think it's your turn now." He licks his lips and pulls my head to his chest.

Now, I am very clearly aroused by this whole situation, but something feels kind of wrong. Oh, to hell with that. My run my tongue over his furry chest, tasting sweet cream and something that was so uniquely "Wolf" that I wanted to moan and scream at the same time. Before I could fully clean off his chest he flips me over, handcuffs my wrists behind my back and attaches a spiked collar and leather leash to my neck. I can feel my expression contort fearfully when I feel my boxers slide off my thighs and something hot, moist and enormous press below my tail. However, when he yanks my leash back and whispers his next words into my ear, I shiver in excitement.

"We're gonna have fun with this thing…"

My eyes snap open in surprise and a deep gasp escapes from my throat. It takes me a minute to realize that Wolf wasn't here and neither was his kinky male dominatrix gear, which I found curiously disappointing. A chill suddenly shakes my body and I look down to notice something happened that had not happened since I was a teenager. My body burns with embarrassment and I quickly jump out of my bed to change my boxers. I was in the middle of tearing my sheets off of my bed when I loud knock on the door interrupts me.

"W-wolf…?" I murmur cautiously.

"Hey!" Falco's voice calls through the door. "Fox, I'm coming in!"

"W-wait!" I squeak, but it was already too late.

The bird stares at me strangely as I hold my bed sheets balled up in my arms with the faint scent of arousal in the air.

"What's going on?" He asks me slowly.

"I was j-just shooting my load…!" I shake my head violently. "I-I mean doing my load!... of…of laundry!"

Falco looks at me curiously. "What are you talking about?"

"I…I'm…" I took slow breaths. "I'm just doing a load of laundry."

"Riiight…" He frowns at me. "Well I just came to say that Kirby left some dinner for you in the kitchen if you're hungry."

"Uhh… yeah, I'll just drop off this stuff in the laundry room and get something to eat."

(_Smash Bros. _Mansion, Kitchen)

I showered, carried my sheets and boxers into the laundry room for a wash and marched into the kitchen with my head hung low in embarrassment. I can't believe I did that; I guess the only difference between me and Sonic is that he's getting laid and I'm not. I mechanically grabbed a bowl out of the cabinet and served myself some of Kirby's leftover stew. It was pretty good even though it was leftover, although, I guess it was only a few hours left over so it wasn't so bad. My ears perk up when I hear the kitchen door swing open and Wolf walks in, stretching out his muscles drowsily.

"Up for a midnight snack?" I mutter from my place at the tiled island in the center of the kitchen.

"I went to sleep after our match and that ditzy blonde woke me up and told me to get dinner."

A sigh escapes my lips, so much for avoiding Wolf at dinner. I silently continue eating and carefully watched the serve the lupine serve himself some stew and take a seat across from me at the island. Is he even thinking about what happened today? How could he not? I know he was going to kiss me. Well… maybe not _know_ know, but it definitely looked like it. What did that mean though? Does he like me or was he just trying to mess with me? It wouldn't be the first time he tried something outrageous just to… ugh… I'm not even going to think about that now. How could he just sit there like nothing even happened? Why is it bothering me so much? I mean, yeah, I told Kirby that I might _remotely_ have some feelings for Wolf, but is that why it bugs me that he doesn't even acknowledge that we had moment. Idiot.

"Okay, this is enough." I stood up from my seat. "We have to talk."

"Talk about what?"

"What happened today at the gym!" I can feel anger rising in my stomach and affect my voice.

"And what happened there?" He raised his eyebrows.

"We had a…! You almost… You were going to kiss me!"

"Hahahahahaha!" Wolf laughed heartily. "So, I guess it finally comes out huh?"

"What are you talking about?" I ask through gritted teeth.

"You've got a little crush on me, don't you?"

"What!?" I think I'm going to burst into flames. "Don't turn this around on me!" I hiss. "You were the one…!"

I cut myself short with an exasperated sigh; this wasn't going to get me anywhere.

"Nevermind." I turn to leave. "Us sharing a moment? I must be freaking crazy!"

"You're not…_completely_ crazy." Wolf's voice stopped me in my tracks.

My head turns and my eyebrow rise suspiciously. "I'm not?"

He goes back to eating and I slowly return to my seat to wait for him to continue. After a few minutes pass, I realize that he's waiting for me to say something. I guess he'd rather trade feelings than just express his all at once.

"I do like you." I growl coupled with an intense glare.

"You've kind of been on my mind lately." His eyes lowered to his soup. "When I'm not with you, I'm fine, but when I am, my head spins and my body gets… hot."

My mouth opens to tell him that he's probably just a horny pervert, but he quickly interrupts me.

"This isn't just me being a horn…wolf, and I'm not in heat." He takes a deep breath and his face contorts. "Although you make me feel like I am."

The lupine's gaze rises to meet mine and we glare at each other for a minute before I decided to break the angry staring contest.

"So…" My jaw clenches. "It's all out on the table then. I like you and…"

"…I'm _thinking_ about you." Wolf finishes for me.

"Well now that we've got all of that established, I'm going to go to bed."

"Good night."

"'Night." I nod back.

(_Smash Bros. _Mansion, Laundry Room)

I swing open the door to the warm, spring scented room to find R.O.B pulling my sheets and boxers out of the dryer.

"R.O.B!" I squeak. "Y-you didn't have to do that!"

NOT A PROBLEM. I read off of his communication board. Oh man, I hope robots don't know about sex dreams.

"Thanks." I reply in embarrassment and take the freshly laundered linens from him.

His electronic eyes blink curiously and his head tilts slightly as he watches me awkwardly back out of the room.

(_Smash Bros. _Mansion, Staircase)

The warmth and scent of my sheets are making me drowsy as my feet carry me up the stairs. It's a good thing I had to pick up my bed sheets so I wouldn't have to have a weird walk up the stairs with Wolf. I actually feel kind of relieved that we had that talk; of course, it also helped that he somewhat returned my feelings. I wonder if he'd ever had any dirty dreams about me? I shake my head wildly; I shouldn't be thinking of stuff like that! We'll just have to see how this plays out, but just the idea of being with Wolf in that way made my body warm from the tip of my snout to the end of my tail.

"I thought you went to bed a while ago?" I hear a familiar voice from behind me.

I turn to find Wolf catching up with me on the stairs. "I was just picking up a load of laundry."

"You do laundry in the middle of the night?"

"It's not a habit." I flush. "I couldn't sleep, so I thought I would do something productive."

The rest of the walk was quiet, but not as awkward as I had pictured it. The lupine did look a little conflicted though. Was he reconsidering what he said about his feelings? I stopped myself outside the door to my room and frowned a little bit.

"Well, this is my stop." I announce to him. "I'll see you later."

"Fox." Wolf's voice stops me from opening the door. "I'm done thinking."

He grabs me tightly and presses a harsh kiss against my lips before I can say anything. My eyes turn very round and I feel my lips tremble, a feeling that quickly spreads to the rest of my body and causes my eyes to become lidded in pleasure. I put arms around him and pull our bodies together and kiss him back, more hungrily than I had anticipated. This wasn't another dream right? He tasted so real and this felt much better than any kiss we had shared in my dreams. His tongue skillfully lures mine out and he expertly dominates it, which quickly draws me into submission. I feel my back press against the door to my room and hear Wolf fumble with the knob. My eyes snap open again when I realize where he wanted to take this.

"W-wait Wolf…!" I tried to push him away, but he quickly slammed me back against the door and made my knees weak with another kiss.

A hungry growl escapes Wolf's lips when my hands squeeze his chest and he intensified the kiss and I feel his hands roam over my body.

"H-hey! Wolf…s-stop!" I find the strength to push him back and clamp his muzzle shut with my paw. "Slow…sl-slow down…" I choke out through heavy pants.

The lupine shakes off my hand and looks at me strangely. "What's the matter?"

"I-I just…" My chest was heaving. "…I'm n-not ready for this…yet."

Wolf raised an eyebrow curiously. "Are you a virgin?" He bared his fangs in a familiar grin. "Because that would be so hot…"

"W-what!?" My voice cracked in surprise. "Of course not! We've already— !"

I freeze up and blush. I can't believe I fell for that trap.

"I thought you might've forgotten." He grins against my lips. "So what's the problem?"

"Th-there isn't a problem!" I turn my head to the side. "What happened before… I was just… just…"

"…rewarding me?" Wolf growled into my neck.

"You don't have to say it like that…" I mutter.

"Like what?"

"Like I was some whore you picked up off the street!"

"Heh heh, well if I remember correctly, I did treat you like one and you certainly liked it."

I groan inwardly; I hope that I can completely repress that again.

"Hey come on…" He gently stroked my cheek. "I saved you from the Aparoids and you decided to give me a little something for my time; there's no shame in it."

"I don't care what kind of spin you put on it." I push him away a little bit. "The point is that I'm not comfortable with this right now."

The lupine looks at me dubiously. "Is there someone else? Are you still hung up on Krystal?"

"What? No, I—"

"Is it Falco?" He snarls angrily. "I'm going to tear the pigeon limb from limb!"

"It's not…" I shake my head.

"Sonic then?" Wolf's growled with a hint of accusation. "Don't think I haven't noticed you flirting with him."

"No! It's not…" My eyebrows twitch. "Hey! I've never flirted with Sonic!"

At least, I don't think I've ever flirted with Sonic.

"What about that dog thing, Lucario?" His expression grew angrier. "Have you slept with him?"

"No. I haven't slept with him!"

That was, technically, true.

"So was it just a quick one?" Wolf towered over me. "Hard and fast, right?"

Ahh, bull's eye, but I'm not going to tell him that yet.

"Stop it, Wolf!" I push him back again. "There's no one else! I actually like you, and I don't want to start this with just sex! I don't want our relationship to be _just sex_. If you really like me, then just… _please_..."

He stares at me then lowers his gaze and exhales sharply. "You're right." His eye meets mine again. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, so I guess I'll just…"

I pause when he suddenly picked up the sheets I had dropped during our feverous excursion and entered my room.

"Hey!" I walk in after him. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Wolf improperly spreads the sheets over my bed and rearranges it accordingly.

"I thought I said that…"

"I heard you." He interrupts as he undresses and gets into my bed.

"Then what are you…?"

"If we're not going to have sex, then I should get some sleep."

"And what's wrong with your bed?"

"You're not in it." Wolf grins slyly.

"But I—"

"If you're really against spooning Fox, I think I'm going to have to bend you over that dresser right now because you're a bigger tight ass than I thought."

I just wordlessly get into bed and turn away from him. Arguing with him wasn't going to get me anywhere besides, it might be kind of nice.

"You're kidding right?" He murmurs in my ear and gently scratches my abs.

"What?"

"You don't sleep fully dressed like that."

"And how do you know?"

"I've ran into you before when you get up for a midnight snack, fatty."

"Shut it, I'm fine like this."

"Come on." He pulls at my wife beater. "Just take off your shirt."

"No, I'm fine."

So I was a little bit more uncomfortable, but the more layers between us, the less likely I am to fall for the seduction tactics that I know he'll try later tonight. But being pressed against Wolf like this is really nice and it'll definitely more than make up for the extra layer of clothes.

"I just want you to be comfortable with me, and I know you're going to get a little shifty later." The lupine mumbled in my ear and held me closer. "You know I always get what I want, so just give in now and we can sleep sooner."

"Ugh." I pull off my shirt and drop it on the floor. "Are you happy now?"

"Very." Wolf breathes into my fur. "Good night."

"Yeah, yeah…"

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Just a short update this time.

(_Smash Bros._ Mansion, Fox's Room)

I want to go back to sleep, but I can't. Oh come on, really? It's so early. I don't think I've ever woken up by myself in this house; there was always someone to do it for me, which was usually Kirby. I try to turn around to get more comfortable, but I was impeded by a hard wall of fur. My eyes slowly open to find Wolf's chest barring me from readjusting myself, so I run my hands through the white tuft of fur on Wolf's chest on the way up to wrap my arms around his neck and pull myself against his hard body. I always thought that if you were this comfortable, then you would sleep later, not wake up earlier. After about ten more minutes of nuzzling my snout into his warm chest, I decide it's probably best to just get up. I lift my head to look at the clock and it reads 11:53 AM. What? I squeeze my eyes shut and they refocus on the clock. 11:54 AM. Damn it.

"Wolf…" I nudge the inert lupine. "Hey… wake up!"

I hear a low grumble and his hand pushes my face back into his chest. "Hey! W-wolf!"

"What?" He growled.

"It's almost noon! What happened to…?" I pause when I notice a pink ball in Wolf's other arm. "What's that?"

"Our alarm clock." He grinned.

"What did you do?" I ask incredulously.

"Hit snooze."

"Wolf!"

He sighed and opened his eye to look at me. "Damn thing came in at about 7:00 AM and started jumping up and down on my face. I told him to go away, I even threw him across the room, but the little guy is pretty stubborn."

"So?" I urge.

"I just held him down until he fell asleep."

"You _held him down_!?"

"I didn't hurt him. Take a look."

I frown and peek over at the little puffball. He was nuzzling himself into the crook of Wolf's arm, wedging himself comfortably between Wolf's bicep and forearm, and was gently snoozing. Well I guess it was alright as long as he was okay.

"We missed breakfast, you know." I lean my head back down on his chest.

"I think everybody missed breakfast." Wolf rumbled. "But I think Kirby deserves the morning off."

"You're just saying that because you wanted to sleep in." I keep my eyes on Kirby, who was starting to stir.

He blinked the sleepiness out of his eyes and shook his body to clear his vision. Kirby hopped up suddenly and energetically waves at us.

"Hiii!" He seemed to be completely unaffected by the whole situation.

"Why don't you hurry along, squirt?" Wolf nudged him. "We'll be down later."

"Un!" Kirby nodded and jumped off the bed.

I watch him leave and before he does he gives me a knowing wink and sped off. I smile and shake my head before trying to get out of bed. Before I can, however, Wolf's strong arms encircle my waist and pull me into a warm hug.

"And where do you think you're going, puppy?" He growls into my ear.

Puppy?

"I thought that I should get dressed; I'm getting a little cold."

"I'll keep you warm."

Whoa, that sounds kind of familiar…

"Somethin' wrong?" Wolf kissed my neck.

"Uh… no." I shake my head. "I'm kind of having… a déjà vu."

"Hey, me too." The lupine chuckled.

"Really?"

"If 'déjà vu' is French for 'huge boner' then, yeah, you give me a major déjà vu."

"You know what?" I pull away from him. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Oh come on!" He laughed. "Don't get mad; I was just telling you the truth."

I feel his arms around me again and he pulls me back into bed.

"Come on." Wolf rests his chin on my shoulder. "Stay a little while longer, puppy."

I exhale and smirk. Puppy, huh? I guess I could get used to it.

"I promise we'll take a shower later."

"Oh, hah hah…" I chuckle sarcastically. "I am _not_ taking a shower with you."

"Why not?" He returned with mock offense.

"Uh, maybe because I don't trust you."

"Ouch…" Wolf nibbled at my ear and chuckled.

I frown at the nostalgic feeling I get when he says that and he raises his eyebrows.

"Déjà vu again, sorry."

"Wow…" He affectionately licks my cheek. "You must really like me."

"Look." I lean back to push him back into bed. "15 minutes, okay?"

"I'm going to need more than 15 minutes for that."

"Wolf." I growled in warning.

"I'm just kidding." He pats my head gently. "Man, you are a tight-ass, puppy. I'm going to have to fix that later."

(_Smash Bros._ Mansion, Living Room)

After I emerged, alone, from the shower, Wolf took his turn then we headed downstairs together; I blush a little when I realize that our tails were intertwined the entire walk down. My curiosity peaks when I see most of the Smashers congregating in the living room. I turn to Wolf, but he just shrugs and releases his tail from mine before we actually approach the group.

"What's going on?"

Yoshi and Olimar part from the group to reveal Kirby at its center. My brows furrow when I see him wearing fox ears and a miniature version of my scouter. The group stares on as the little guy approaches Wolf and hands him a Heart Container. I turn away as heat rises in my cheeks and Wolf takes the heart in confusion.

"What is this?" He growls.

"Aww!" Peach squeals. "That is so cute!"

"Yoshi! Yoshi!" The dinosaur jumps up and down and claps.

"I knew you could do it, Fox!" Sonic calls out.

"Squirtle! Squirt!"

"Ivy! Saur!"

"Pika! Pika!"

"Jiggly! Puff!"

Link, Zelda Pit, Marth and Ike smiled softly, while King DeDeDe, Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong and the Ice Climbers joined in with Yoshi's applause. Ganondorf, Snake and Meta Knight seemed disinterested, but Bowser and Charizard roared with approval, which surprised me a little bit. When I looked over at Red, Mario, Luigi, Wario and Captain Falcon, they just gave us a thumbs-up and Olimar, along with his Pikmin, R.O.B and Mr. Game and Watch were doing a strange dance in celebration. My gaze nervously goes to Lucario, who along with Samus, gave me a quiet nod of approval. I can't stop myself from grinning; there is an indescribable feeling of joy in my stomach knowing my friends, no matter how loosely that term is applied, would support me in this.

"Hey, who let me sleep in?" A groggy voice called out from behind me.

Yoshi quickly extended his tongue to swallow the Heart Container out of Wolf's hands and Meta Knight snatched Kirby back into the crowd.

"Falco!" I take a step back. "Where have you been?"

"No one woke me up." His eyes were half lidded. "What happened to Kirby?"

"He decided to take the morning off." Samus interrupted. "Let's go get some cereal, Falco."

I gave the bounty hunter my best look of appreciation as she led the bird into the kitchen. It's not that I don't _want_ to tell Falco about me and Wolf; it's just that I have to think about _how_ to tell him. Wolf and Falco haven't really gotten along in the past and ever since the lupine arrived, their relationship had gotten even more antagonistic.

"You've got quite a set of friends here, puppy." Wolf kissed my cheek.

"Why do you call me that?" I return his kiss. "I'm not a dog."

"No…" He grinned and pressed his forehead against mine. "…but I bet I can make you my bi—"

"Hey! _Hey_!" I clamp his muzzle shut. "We're running a family show here."

Wolf's eyes turn to the side to look at Ness, Lucas and Toon Link, who were staring at us curiously.

"Right, sorry." He pulls away from me and heads to the kitchen, but not before patting the kids' heads. "We'll have a talk about it when you're older, squirts."

(_Smash Bros._ Mansion, Dining Room)

"What are you doing here?" Falco hissed at Wolf when he took a seat beside me.

"I thought I was due for a change of scenery." He replied dully.

"Could you guys not get into this yet?" Ganondorf rubbed his temples. "We haven't even had breakfast."

"It's lunch." The bird replied pointedly.

"And I think I'm in the mood for some fried chicken." The dark wizard conjured a purple flame in his fist.

"Hey!" Zelda's eyes glowed. "That's enough."

This kind of stuff happens all the time and while it was a little frustrating, it was also nice to know that there was some consistency in life. My eyes turn back to the bowl of cereal that Meta Knight had placed in front of me as he zoomed by, passing out breakfast for lunch. I suddenly bring my head back up and widen my eyes when I feel Wolf's tail brush against mine. At first, I take this as an accident but it happens continuously and I blush. He had to have realized that everybody had thought it would be best if Falco didn't know about us yet, right?

"What's going on with you?" Falco looks at me like I'm having a seizure.

"N-nothing…" I smile brightly and roughly yank the lupine's tail.

Wolf let out a restrained howl and glared at me.

"Are you okay, Mr. O'Donnell?" Lucas looks over at us.

"I'm fine." He replied through gritted teeth.

(_Smash Bros._ Mansion, Fox's Room)

I force my eyes to follow the whirling blades on the ceiling fan in my room. It seems like overkill since we have an A/C system that could make Popo and Nana shiver in their coats. A chime coming from my laptop draws my gaze away from the dizzying fan. I sit up and open it and find an unread email message. I open it, along with the attachment, and find a diagnostic of the Great Fox. Slippy liked to send me stuff like this to make sure that I knew 

the ship was in good hands. My eyes run over the schematics and mull over the toad's suggestions on improving the ship. I'm so engrossed in the plans that I didn't notice the strong furry arms encircling my waist.

"Whatcha doin' puppy?" Wolf murmurs playfully as he rests his head on my shoulder.

"Slippy just sent me some diagnostics on the Great Fox." I smile and close the file.

"What?" His eyebrows rise. "You don't trust me?"

"I've already answered that question." I frown. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I just felt like being with you." Wolf squeezes me.

"Really?" I'm a little suspicious of his answer.

"Yup."

I shrug my shoulders and reopen Slippy's attachment. I guess it wouldn't hurt anything to show Wolf this; it's not like he hasn't been inside the Great Fox before anyway. I try to concentrate on the email, but my mind focuses more on Wolf's breathing patterns as he holds me. What _is_ he up to? He just wanted to be with me? That doesn't really sound like him; he usually had some sort of ulterior motive. Maybe I shouldn't be so suspicious, after all it's not like he's actually done anything to warrant my distrust. The silence starts to get to me after a few more minutes and I begin to squirm in discomfort.

"Somethin' wrong?" The lupine asks.

"What do you want, Wolf?"

"I just want to hold you, puppy." He smiles teasingly. "You don't like it?"

"It's just a little uncomfortable when I don't know what you're thinking."

"I'm thinking that you don't like being alone with me."

"Is this one of your ways of asking for sex?"

"What?!" His expression contorts in disbelief. "You're nuts!"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

I sigh and continue working. Maybe I'm just being paranoid, but this just feels so…_awkward._

"Oh, screw it." I close my laptop and turn to kiss him. "Let's just have sex."

Wolf did seem a little surprised, but he didn't hesitate to return my kiss. He immediately rolled over and pinned my wrists above my head and moved his muzzle down to nip roughly at my neck.

"Now…" He dug his claws into my shirt and pulled it apart. "…are you serious about this?"

"Are you kidding me?" I shove him off of me. "Of course I'm not serious!"

"You shouldn't tease me like that."Wolf's brows furrow angrily.

"What do you want from me?!" I cry out in frustration.

The lupine allowed his head to fall and an exasperated sigh escaped from his lips. "Listen puppy…" He pulls me closer to his chest. "You have to let this thing go." Wolf ran his tongue over my forehead a few times to groom my fur. "You would know if I wanted sex, and right now, I really do just want to be with you."

I squeeze my eyes shut and pull away from his soothing tongue. "You don't have to do that; I'm not a kid."

"I beg to differ." He smirks. "You took a shower earlier and your fur is still all mussed up."

"So?" I frown. "I kind of like it."

"As hot as the sex fur look is…" The lupine leaned his forehead against my newly groomed one. "It would be better if you had it after we've actually had sex."

I nuzzle my snout into Wolf's neck. "No sex? Really?"

"Really." He squeezed me again.

"Fine." I push him back into the bed to snuggle.

"So when exactly are you going to tell the bird about us?" I feel his chest rumble against my cheek.

"I don't know." I murmur. "It's not like I don't _want_ to. It's just that you two aren't exactly the best of friends and I'm worried that he might have a freak out or something."

"The longer you wait, the bigger the freak out is going to be." Wolf played with the remains of what used to be my shirt.

"Maybe..." I tilt my head upward to lick his cheek.

We spent the next hour making out like teenagers, and I only had to push Wolf off of me, to stop him from taking things too far, twice. It looks like he really does understand after all. Was it weird that that super-charged my hormones?

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

(_Smash Bros. _Mansion, Wolf's Room)

I carefully twist the doorknob open and quietly step into Wolf's room, while clasping a small bottle and a glass of water in my free hand. I can't help but chuckle softly when I spot grey fur peeking out from under a mass of blankets. I put the bottle and glass on the nightstand and take a seat on the bed. My hand gently rubs the fur between the lupine's ears and he rouses from his slumber. He shoots me a hostile look, turns onto his back and sniffles miserably. Sympathy rises in my chest and shows through my eyes even though the whole situation is completely his fault.

I think it was last week when Wolf took the Ice Climbers up on their offer to spar using one of the actual tournament stages so the lupine could get a feel for it. The stupid thing was that Wolf brushed off their offer to choose which stage to use and they ended up fighting on the Summit. The icy, frozen, downhill sliding mountain summit that the Ice Climbers were the most familiar with. I wasn't there to see it happen, but from what I gathered there was a Freezie involved followed by a few Ice Shots from Popo and Nana along with a Blizzard attack and the Ice Climbers' Iceberg. The frozen lupine fell into the sub-zero water and was promptly eaten by the giant fish that inhabited the icy sea. So now he was sick; I don't know exactly how sick though, but he insists that it's just a cold.

"How are you feeling?" I scratch him between his ears.

"Hideous." He groans and wraps his arms around my waist and nuzzles his nose into my stomach.

"Well, I have something to make you feel better."

"You do?" He lowers his nose and licks me in a very personal place.

I grip his skull and push his face back into his pillow. "That's _not _what I meant."

"Oh come on." Wolf hugs my lower half and mumbles in a voice that is deeper and raspier than usual. "I'm sick; have a heart."

"I'm not going to have sex with a sick person."

"Why not?" He growls playfully. "It'll be just as good."

"It's disgusting." I smirk mischievously. "Besides, can you even get it up?"

"Of course I can!" He shoots up and snarls angrily in my face. "I can prove it to you any—"

I interrupt him with a kiss. "I'm kidding. Now take your medicine."

The lupine slumps back into his bed. "I don't want to."

"It'll help you get better."

"I'm fi-ah…ah…ah…choo!"

"Close your mouth."

"That's just aller-ah…ah…ah…grrmph!"

I sigh. "You know…" I lay my chest on his and my face hovers over his muzzle. "The sooner you get better, the sooner we can… _play_."

"As turned on as I am by that puppy, I don't trust you."

"Why not?" My eyebrows rise.

"You've pulled that prospect away from me before."

"That was weeks ago, and this time is different; you've been such a good wolf and I'm getting pretty _restless_."

"Is that so?" He ran his tongue over his lips.

I feel his paw run over my ears and pull my face down to meet his. My hands grip the sheets beside Wolf's frame to stop him from pulling me completely into the kiss, but he manages to make me moan anyway. I feel his claws caress my tail and run up my thigh to grip my backside. My body slams into his when he pulls me down completely and I can't help but respond in kind when I feel his muscled frame grind against mine. A growl escapes my throat and it's his turn to moan as our tongues wrestle and our kisses become messier.

"Hel-loooo!" An accented voice and a knock on the door interrupts us.

"Leave it." He growls and kisses my neck.

I pull away from his next kiss with a questioning look on my face.

"What?" His voice, surprisingly, didn't seem annoyed at all.

"You didn't even _try_ to take off my pants."

"So?"

"You _like_ me." I grin impishly.

"I-I was going to try to take off your pants later!"

"Hahah, you really want me to be ready don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Wolf turns his head away from me bashfully.

"Is anyone in there?" The voice calls from the door again.

"I can't wait until you get better." I kiss him one last time before I get off the bed to answer the door.

"Just so you know…" Wolf grabs me again. "When I get better, I'm not going to take 'no' for an answer; a promise is a promise."

"What was-a happening?" Mario greets me at the door with a white coat on.

"Sorry, I was just…" My eyes shift to the side when I hear Wolf coughing in the background. "…trying to get him to take some medicine."

"What is this?" Wolf growls from his bed.

"I thought it would better if I called a doctor to see how you were doing."

"You're kidding right?" The lupine looked Mario up and down in disgust.

"No I'm not." I gesture for Mario to start the examination.

The plumber-doctor forced Wolf to sit up and pulled a stethoscope out of his large leather doctor's bag, I guess you would call it, and told him to breathe deeply as Mario placed the stethoscope over various parts of the lupine's chest and back, which looks a little difficult when the lupine starts to have a coughing fit. Wolf's face sours and I turn away to hide my amusement, but before he can begin to gripe, Mario sticks a tongue depressor in his mouth and shines a flashlight inside. Wolf's brow furrows in annoyance but his eyes quickly widen in surprise when Mario starts to feel around the lupine's neck for his lymph nodes.

"Do you _mind_!?" Wolf roared. "I'm having a personal space issue."

Mario looked unfazed and began to dig through his bag for something. I move toward the pair to make sure that Wolf didn't get hostile and to watch Mario attempt to stuff a thermometer into the lupine's mouth. It was kind of an amusing battle that ended with claw marks and singed fur, but Mario eventually held the thermometer down Wolf's throat long enough to get an accurate reading.

"100.3." The plumber-doctor frowned when he recited the number. "It-a looks like you a fever, Wolf."

"I _could_ just be agitated." He responds in a feral growl.

"I will drop by later with the proper medicine." Mario packs up his bag and leave.

"I told you it wasn't just a cold." I plop down next to the lupine.

"I hardly think we can trust his diagnosis." His eye narrows.

"Why do you say that?"

"A _plumber_ puts on a lab coat and stethoscope and he's _magically_ a doctor?" Wolf replies absurdly. "Oh yeah, I'm sure that he's reliable!"

"You know, I've already explained to you that things work a little differently around here…"

"Obviously…" He mutters and his sentence gets interrupted by a sneeze. "We live in a place where I can't even have sex with my boyfriend."

"Your what?" My mouth twitches and my ears peak in interest.

"Nothing." Wolf grumbles, wraps himself in a blanket and turns away from me.

"Aww… Wolfie…" I grin and lay down next to him.

"Go away; I'm tired." He grunts back at me.

"You are _such _a little sweetheart!" I reply in baby talk and spoon him.

"Get away from me, Fox." The lupine rushes his words as he tries to suppress a grin.

"I'll help you get better, Wolfie." I roll off the side of the bed to reach Wolf's dresser.

"What are you doing?" He turns to watch me suspiciously.

"Vapor-rub." I hold up the little green bottle.

I unscrew the cap and carefully coat my fingers in the greasy substance. Wolf looks at me oddly as I approach him, but practically purrs in satisfaction when I start rubbing the mentholated cream on his chest. I start to chuckle when his tongue slowly slips out of his mouth and quiet pants begin to erupt from his muzzle.

"You like that?" I ask teasingly.

"Do it slower and harder … and a little to the right." He breathes.

I scoff mildly as my hands move to what he really wants. He sighs and moans gently as I gently pinch his nipples, slowly twisting them between my index fingers and thumbs. I see his eye roll behind his head and I move my hands over to massage the vapor rub into the rest of his chest. My hands eventually move downward to his abs, just because I like to touch his abs, and begin to roughly knead the hard muscle. I'm not really sure how but I end up straddling him and I jump up slightly when I feel something rigid press against my backside. Wolf's hands grab my shoulders and he pulls me down into an intense kiss. I must say that I'm really impressed that he still has this much strength and determination even in the midst of a fever. I allow the kiss to go on for a minute or two, enjoying the tingling sensation I get when are tongues caress and the pressure increases on our lips.

"Okay…" I pull away when I start to lose my breath; that's usually the time when he can overpower me. "I'm going to find Mario, so I can get the medicine from him."

"I think this would be better for me." Wolf grips my arms to stop me from pulling away completely.

"Yeah…I'm going to go…."

"Come on!" He pulls me in again. "Haven't you heard that you have to sweat a cold and burn off a fever? We could get everything settled this way…"

"Where did you hear that?" My expression screws up incredulously. "_The Horny Wolf's Guide to Medicine_?"

"It's a legitimate source." The lupine growls huskily and nuzzles his snout against mine.

"Well I think I'm going to get a second opinion." I pull away from him and head to the door.

"Ahhh!" Wolf groans and falls back onto his pillow. "You're no fun, Fox."

"I think I can get your to change your mind after you get better." I watch interest rise in his expression as I close the door.

(_Smash Bros._ Mansion, Kitchen)

"…so he's got me cornered with a Bob-omb in his hand, ready to explode, and he chucks it at me!" Falco recounts his fight with Ganondorf to me dramatically. "As if I didn't already have my Reflector in my hand and long story short, I freaking own him! 'King of Evil' my tail feathers!"

"Hahahah!" I laugh heartily at the bird's story and take a bite out of my sandwich. "Zelda always said that he was too cocky for his own good."

"Yeah! I can see why he always gets his ass handed to him by Link!" Falco takes a long gulp from his cup. "I gotta admit though, he packs quite a punch."

Before I can respond I feel a buzzing from my holo-phone: it was time for Wolf's medicine. It had been almost a week since he got sick and I knew from the beginning that he was not going to take his meds at regular intervals, so I had to pretty much force feed him the bitter liquid twice a day.

"Who's calling?" Falco looks at me curiously. "Is it Slippy? He's been calling me all week trying to get my opinion on those plans for the Great Fox; he's driving me nuts! I've been dodging his calls too."

"You should have just answered him when he first emailed them to you." I laugh. "But uhh, it was just Bill calling me."

"Why didn't you answer?"

"Oh, uhh… he just called to remind me to send him a file." I lie. "I should go do that… it'll take me a while to look for it on my computer… and… yeah…"

"Okay." He answers as I get up to leave. "Hey, can I have the rest of your sandwich?"

"Sure."

(_Smash Bros. _Mansion, Wolf's Room)

"Okay, Wolf it's time for…" I burst through the door to his room, but pause when I realize he's not here.

That's weird. Has he really started to hide from me just so he wouldn't have to take his medicine? I don't think he would be that childish, but he is kind of whiny when he's sick. I guess I had better look for him before he collapses or aggravates his condition.

(_Smash Bros._ Mansion, Fox's Room)

So I'm running all over the house looking for the lupine. The other smashers were happy to direct me to where they saw him last but he seemed to have disappeared. I remember a time when my mother told me that when you're looking for someone that can't be found, it's better to stay put for them to find you. After I think of that, I decide to just wait it out in my room.

I hope he's okay. My hand twists the knob on the door to my room when I feel strong arms pull me into a hard chest and hear a deep, arousing voice in my ear.

"There you are, puppy."

"He…hey!" I jump suddenly when I feel claws slide up my shirt.

"Guess who just got a clean bill of health?" Wolf gently massages my abs.

"We-well… Lucas had the sniffles the other day…" I feel his fingers work around my belt.

"Do you know what that means?" His tongue slides over my neck.

"I h-have a f-feeling you're going to tell me…" I choke back a moan.

"'Show you' is more like it…" The lupine's hand moves into my pants.

"W-wa-wait…ugh…ahh!" That moan I was trying to choke back escapes.

"Uh,uh, uh…" He murmurs teasingly. "A promise is a promise."

I feel my knees give away and Wolf's arm tighten around me, while his other is furiously working to drive me insane.

"I was doing a little research…" His claws glide over my chest. "Did you know these walls are very, _very_, thick?"

"W-what about it?" My flight jacket falls to the floor and he gently guides me into my room.

"Feel free to scream…"

I spent the next few hours arching my back and writhing beneath Wolf in a furious passion. He was a lot bigger than I remember and he still made me shamelessly beg him for more. Even if the walls weren't as thick as Wolf had claimed, it wouldn't have stopped me from screaming and howling in pleasure.

The next morning came too soon for me as I buried my face into my pillow. I could smell sweat and sex lingering in the air and I could hear Wolf opening the windows to air it out. If this were a normal situation I would have preferred to leave the scent in the air while I cuddle with Wolf, of course, this isn't a normal situation and I don't think I have ever been this embarrassed in my entire life. I carefully turn my body over and slowly open my eyes to find the lupine grinning proudly at me – the stupid furball.

"How you feelin', puppy?"

I groan and pull the covers around me.

"Hahah, I'll go down stairs to get you some breakfast okay?"

I nod, too ashamed to actually say anything and watch him leave. This didn't happen before and it definitely never happened with anyone else. A gentle breeze went through the windows and gave me a chill. It felt like a sign, maybe even a warning of some sort, but I could just be reading too much into this. I yawn and stretch, but a sudden pain stops me from actually completing my action. Man, I am sore all over; maybe I could get Wolf to give me a massage.

"Fox!" The door swings open and Falco enters my room. "Rise and shine!"

"F-falco!" I reflexively tighten the covers around me.

"What happen to you last night?" He questions me. "Did it take you all night to find Bill's file?"

"Uh… well actually…"

"Well come on, you can tell me during breakfast." The bird motions me to get up.

"Well, about that…" My face reddens. "I… kind of… can't walk."

"Why?" His face contorts oddly.

"Well, you see… last night… Wolf kind of…"

"Wolf!?" Falco barks angrily.

And to add to the tension, the aforementioned lupine decides to enter the room.

"Fox, Kirby made like a million different things, so you're going to have to choose from—"

"You!" Falco grabs Wolf by the shirt and snarls in his face. "What did you do to Fox!? After he went through all that trouble to save your good-for-nothing ass, you mangy mutt!"

Wolf roars and shoves the bird away from him. "What did you tell him, puppy?" He glares furiously at Falco.

"Puppy?" Falco looks taken aback and turns to me for an explanation.

I pull the covers up to my eyes and look at Wolf pleadingly.

"Listen, _pigeon_, Fox likes what I do to him." He pauses to move to my side and licks my forehead lovingly. "And when he recovers, I'm going to be doing a lot more of it."

"You two are…" I watch the realization hit him like a Golden Hammer. "Oh…OH…I, uh… I didn't…"

"F-falco, wait…" My voice squeaks slightly.

"Hey, hey…I'm just going to…uhh…" He waves his wings awkwardly. "I'm just going to leave."

I lean my head against Wolf's side and let out a groan.

"Don't worry too much about it, puppy." He scratches my ears. "He'll come around, and hey, at least he knows now."

"Yeah…" I feel my ears droop. "But I didn't… this wasn't…"

"…the way you wanted him to find out?"

"Yeah, I mean, he's my best friend and I owe him more than that."

"Don't worry, you guys will talk and he'll understand.

"You think?"

"You guys are best friends, aren't you?"

"Yeah." I smile. "Man, you're hot, great in bed _and_ you're good at the whole 'comforting' thing; where have you been all my life?"

"Looking for you."

The End

Author's Note: Thanks for staying with this story all the way through! The link to the dirtier version of this chapter can be found in my profile. Tell me what you think about it; it was my first shot at a M/M sex scene.


	6. Wolf Flash

Author's Note: A special chapter devoted to Wolf because the idea came to me randomly. I hope I got it right.

(_Smash Bros._ Mansion, Wolf's Room)

I groan loudly when I feel shuffling on my chest. My clawed hands tighten around the furry body on top of me and I roll us over onto our sides. I rest my snout between Fox's ears and breathe in his scent; a combination of him mingled with sweat and sex. The vulpine has always had this weird effect on me, even before this whole _Smash Bros._ thing. At first, it was just physical; he was this pretty boy and I wanted to get into his pants. I hunted him down whenever I could; sometimes I would pick a fight or skulk in the shadows and watch his back when I knew he was in over his head. Fox became more of an obsession to me and the whole thing with the Aparoids was a little too much, and I had to pull his ass out of the fire. I was more than a little surprised when he sent me a message to meet him on Corneria a few days after the Aparoid Queen was destroyed. I was even more surprised at his shyness and closer than normal vicinity to me. One thing led to another and I had him screaming my name for the next couple of hours. I thought that would be the end of my obsession, but I think it just turned into an addiction.

The vulpine suddenly moans and snuggles deeper into my chest before starting to lick at my nipples. Fox liked to do that a lot; at first it took me by surprise but the sensuality of it always quickly calmed me down. I can help but grin as he continues moistening my areolas and eventually I become too aroused to lay still.

"Another round puppy?" I roll over Fox and pin him beneath me.

The vulpine's eyes connect with mine and he whimpers; damn, I love when he makes that sound. I can't stop myself from lowering my lips to his and dominate his mouth. I increase the pressure on his body and drool heavily into Fox's mouth while wrestling his tongue into submission. I hear moaning, and while I'm not completely sure if it's coming from me or Fox, I definitely want it to continue. I release his wrists from my grip and slide my claws down his sides, around his waist and start grinding our bodies together. My tongue messily drags itself around the vulpine's face, but before I can get really dirty Fox pushes me off.

"I'm going to be late." He pants and I can tell he doesn't really want to leave.

"Late for what?" I lick my lips.

"I have a training thing today."

"With who?" My eyebrows furrow. "You didn't tell me that before."

The vulpine's face contorts placidly and he scratches his head nervously. "O-oh? I didn't?"

My eye follows him suspiciously as he rushes to dress himself. What's going on with him? It's not like him to lie; after all, even with all of the dirty, filthy things that he claims I make him do, he's still a goody-goody. I leap off of my bed with a feral roar and pin him against the door as he tries to make his escape.

"What are you hiding from me?" I breathe, my muzzle only a few centimeters from his, as I pin his arms against the door.

"Nothing…" Fox murmurs back. "I just have to get to the gym."

"And who are you meeting there?" I whisper against his lips.

"Lucario."

I pull my face back suddenly and snarl in disbelief; I see why he kept that from me. It's not like I routinely throw jealous fits whenever people mention the blue jackal, but it always hit a sore spot when Fox talked about him. Something happened between them and the vulpine admitted it, but he refused to talk to me about it. I can't really say that I would feel better if he did tell me, but at least I would have more of an understanding of what went on. It didn't help that I was the last one in the house, so I know the least about the goings on. Damn puppy, if only I could just screw it out of him.

"You didn't have to keep that from me." Oh, friggin' asses, that was so unconvincing.

"I just didn't want you to…"

"I wish…" I interrupt him, my voice being affected by my frustration. "… you would just tell me what happened."

"Would that make you feel better?"

"I'm not sure, but at least I would know."

"It's not a big deal." He breaks eye contact with me. "We just had sex that one time."

My eye narrows and I emit an annoyed growl.

"It was when everyone was gathering to enter that Subspace thing that Tabuu created." Fox must have seen the hostile look in my eyes when the panic rose in his voice. "I-It was before we found you, Toon Link and Jigglypuff." It was a little reassuring to know that, but it didn't really help much. "I had been fighting a lot and I spent most of my time on a ship, so I was… restless and Lucario looked so hot and was almost _too_ easy. I mean, yeah he resisted a little and protested some, but he gave in and it was hard and fast."

"Was he good?"

"I was… satisfied."

"Was he better than me?"

"I wouldn't know." The vulpine grins playfully at me. "I've never been on top when we do it."

"Well take a stab at it." My voice gets a little intense.

"If you would bend over for me…"

"I _meant_ with the comparison."

"I can give you a proper comparison if you would let me be on top."

"I'll _let_ you be on top when you can _make_ me bottom for you." I press our snouts together.

"Wolf…" His voice is filled with exasperation.

"I guess I have my answer then." My chest tightens and I release him.

"Hey." Fox grabs my face and pulls me into a gentle kiss. "Who was the guy that made me scream his name last night?"

His eyes bore into mine and I turn my head away.

"Wolf." He says firmly and pulls my head back into place.

I break eye contact with the vulpine. "Me."

"And…" He kisses me again. "…who's the only guy that knows where that special spot is that makes me purr?"

I grimace slightly. "Me."

"And…" The vulpine gives me a little tongue this time. "…who's the hot, fuzzy, sexy wolf with an amazing body that I care about more than anything?"

I unsuccessfully fight back a grin. "Me."

"Now, that's your answer." Fox gently licks my face. "Would it make you feel better if you came along?"

"Three-some?" I raise my eyebrow. "Please, puppy— I don't share."

His head listlessly falls into my chest and I chuckle and pet him affectionately. It's nice that he can finally take my teasing in stride and it's so damn cute. I hold him a little tighter, tickle that special spot that he mentioned earlier and revel in his purring.

"You'd better get going, puppy." I nip at his ear.

"Yeah, I guess." He pulls away from me. "You sure you don't want to come along?"

"I'm fine. I'll see you later, okay?"

He smiles, nods and walks his sexy tail out of my room.

(_Smash Bros._ Mansion, Grounds)

It's still hard for me to believe that this huge ass mansion was built in the middle of a forest. Did someone just decide to level thousands of square feet of land in the middle of the wilderness to construct this place? What's weirder is that this forest is full of hills! I think my calves are going to be the size of my head by the end of the day. Maybe I should've just gone with Fox; not that I don't trust him, but Lucario seems a little fishy. I know from experience that once you've gotten a taste of Fox, it's hard to think about anything else.

"Ugh." I growl. "Damn…_land_."

I find a nice tree at the top of an annoyingly mountain-like hill and rest my tail and throbbing legs beneath the shade it's providing me. I didn't think that it would be a freakin' journey to find a nice, quiet spot away from the mansion. Snake just _had_ to introduce rock music to Bowser; the damn turtle has been blasting that crap for weeks. I mean, I enjoy rocking out as much as the next wolf, but seriously, he needs a new hobby. So here I am, seemingly in the middle of nowhere, trying to get the image of an oversized turtle playing the air guitar on the coffee table out of my head. I blink a few times, adjust my scouter/eye-patch, and yawn; I'm bored already. I don't think the quiet life is for me; not without Fox, anyway.

Heh, I don't think anyone could picture me living the quiet life. I would consider it though, if it's with Fox. I wonder what this is; this throbbing emptiness in my chest? The vulpine is definitely something though; I actually think I miss him. God, I should kick my own ass right now. I never thought I would be one of those loser guys who would pine away for his mate. I guess I kind of understand them now though; it's very different when I have to feel it. Maybe I'm —

I jump up to my feet when I hear a rustling behind me. I sniff the air for any unfamiliar scents and to my surprise the scent is kind of familiar.

"Who's there?" I growl.

My eye scans the trees for movement and my scouter picks up a heat signature. It was short, definitely not a biped and my hand reaches for my blaster. The thing eventually comes into view, however, and I am definitely turned on. It's another wolf, not exactly like me though; it's one of those primitive, non-verbal, quadrupedal wolves that hadn't evolved yet. I approach him carefully and grin as he watches me like I'm a predator. My knees bend as I lower myself to his eye level and look at him in amusement when I realize who he is.

"Well aren't you the sexiest thing on four legs?" I lick my lips. "How ya doin', elf?"

His ears shoot up in surprise and his eyes bore into me curiously.

"Wondering how I know?" I raise my eyebrow.

Wolf Link sits up, his paws and legs close together, and waits for my explanation.

"It's not exactly a head scratcher, you know." I stand up. "Three triangles on your left paw and those aquamarine eyes are a dead give-a-way. And I'm not even going to ask how this happened; I just hope it happens more often."

His ears droop slightly.

"I mean, at first I thought you were your princess since she does that whole transforming thing…"

Link raises his nose towards me.

"But…" I grin slyly and my expression contorts lecherously. "…I realize that the pretty princess wouldn't have such a nice package between her legs."

The elf/wolf's eyes widened in terror and he immediately lays flat on the floor to hide his exposed endowment from me.

"Hey…" I start teasingly. "Don't be embarrassed." I take a seat next to him and drape my arm over him. "You should be very proud and I'll bet your princess is very happy about it."

I chuckle as he blushes through his fur.

"Very well developed…" I comment as my hand rubs his side to examine his muscle.

The markings on his forehead toughen his look a bit and his pierced ear is very hot. His nice hind legs, large paws, perfectly formed muzzle and sturdy tail definitely round out his qualities and puts him squarely in the "hot wolf" category. My hand slides up his neck and I scratch his head affectionately. His expression calms a little and he starts to pant heavily when I find his sweet spot.

"Heh, that's my spot too." I scratch a little harder. "Don't tell Fox though."

Link barks softly and whines happily.

"You know…" I lower my muzzle to his ear. "… if I didn't have Fox, I would give you a night you'd never forget."

A shocked expression overtakes him and he covers his eyes with his paws in embarrassment.

"Maybe…" I grin again. "…I could have a chat with Fox, and you could convince Zelda to share…"

Link let out another whine.

"Aww…" I laugh. "I'm just kidding!" I pat his side affectionately. "Maybe…"

And that cute whining comes out of him again.

"Too bad I gotta go though." I pull him into a one-armed hug. "We should do this again sometime."

I sniff gently, smelling something that Link obviously wants to hide.

"Don't worry; I'm pretty turned on too."

I could practically feel the heat emanating from Link's face as he let out a few more embarrassed whines. He is so damn sexy; I definitely prefer him like this.

(_Smash Bros._ Mansion, Living Room)

It's been a while since I've sat down and watched T.V. My hand rises lazily to aim the remote at the seemingly 10000 inch LCD screen mounted to the living room wall. There are a lot more channels than I remember and 20 of them are dedicated to the same thing. My weight sinks ever so slightly into the thick, fluffy cushions; I think it's made out of that stuff that readjusts people's spines. I like it. I roll over a few times to create a nice groove in the cushions before returning to my previous position, on my side and facing the television, to find something interesting to occupy my time.

"Ah! Crap!" I curse when I flip the channel.

It turns out I just missed a special on canids in heat. The one program I find amongst the 1000 channels of nothingness ends once I finally get to it; that is just my luck isn't it? I guess it's for the best anyway; I wouldn't want one of the young'uns to walk in on this… or Zelda for that matter. She'd probably fry my ass; I think that's a part of what makes her so hot. I hear a door open in the distance, but my interest is piqued when the door closes about a minute later. Did someone suddenly get brain damage? I lift my head to find Falco half carrying, half dragging Fox on his back. My gaze follows the bird for a bit until he dumps the vulpine onto me.

"Hey!" I grunt. "What's going on?"

"He's your responsibility now." Falco huffs.

"How is he my responsibility?"

"Because you're doing him." The bird's tone suggests that I should know this already.

I shake my head. "What happened to him?"

"After his training thing with Lucario, we hung out for a little bit but that was cut short because your genius boyfriend was caught front row, center in one of Jigglypuff's concerts."

"So that means…" I sigh.

"…he'll be out for a while." Falco finishes for me.

I ignore the bird, as he leaves, to readjust Fox's position. I had to move around a little more than I liked to make a comfortable groove in the couch for the vulpine and I end up pulling him into my chest so he can snooze comfortably but not block my view of the T.V. Heh, I don't think there has been a time since Fox and I started sleeping together when he was completely knocked out and the reason wasn't because of something dirty. I blindly flip through more channels before I realize that the channel numbers have looped around. When did T.V. get so boring?

"Wolf…" A muffled moan comes from my chest.

My gaze lowers to Fox when I feel him snuggle into my chest. I don't think he's awake; maybe he's just dreaming? Well, at least I know he's dreaming about me. Just looking at him makes me feel better; he's like a drug… that I can screw. I lick his head a few times; I'm not really sure why I like to do that. Maybe it's just my way of marking him; I've always been a little possessive of things. I'd never let any of the Star Wolf members touch my stuff. I don't even think of them have entered my room on the Great Wolf. I almost strangled Leon with his own tongue when he tried to repair my Wolfen after a dog fight with the vulpine that is currently snuggling into my chest.

"You wore him out again, Wolf?"

My head shoots up to find Zelda staring at me with an amused expression.

"Hardly." I snort and hug Fox closer to me.

"It looks like he can't handle being with a vicious fleabag." The Hylian princess sticks her nose in the air teasingly.

"You would know wouldn't you?" I grin in a way that bares my canines.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Her eyes narrow at me.

"Nothing." I stick my nose in the air and turn my head away from her. "You may leave." I wave my claw at her to shoo her away.

"Giving up already?" She laughs mockingly. "It looks like I've already worn you down."

She's got quite a character, this princess. I was very pleasantly surprised to find that she had a sense of humor and actually enjoyed exchanging quips. I'm feeling a little drained right now though, so I wouldn't have been able to hold my own against her. Zelda is a formidable opponent after all.

"We'll continue this later, princess."

"I'll be waiting." Zelda smirks at me and casually glides out of the room.

Heh, the elf is pretty lucky to have such a hot princess, but I think I would still prefer my little puppy over anyone else. I lick his face a few more times, just out of habit, and watch his expression scrunch up. He mumbles something, snuggles into my chest again and breathes in deeply. I pet him affectionately and start to absent mindedly play with his tail.

"Have you been cheating on me?" The vulpine moans groggily.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You smell different."

"No cheating." I kiss his forehead. "There was a little flirting though."

"With who?" He yawns.

"The elf."

"Really?" Fox looks up at me in bewilderment. "He doesn't seem like your type."

"He can be." I grin and chuckle.

"What does that mean?"

"It's not important." I kiss him.

We both start watching an informercial about a scrub brush that can apparently remove the most stubborn stains and polish stuff all at the same time. Of course, it's not available in stores because, come on, that would make it too easy now wouldn't it? And because the inventors of this fine product decide that it would be best to sell it on T.V, to the public, before offering it to the poor, disenfranchised people who truly need a scrub brush that can remove 100 year old stains and break through copper rust. Wow, Fox is right, I am really cynical aren't I?

"So…" I tap the vulpine on the head. "…how tired are you anyway?"

"Not tired enough to sleep…"

My ears perk up.

"…but too tired to have sex."

And my ears droop.

"What's this?" Fox fiddles with my necklace.

"It's mine."

His fingers feel around it and I hear a click as my locket opens.

"When did we take this picture?" Fox frowns at me.

"A couple of weeks ago, at the barbecue that Peach insisted we have because she thought it would bring all of us 'closer.' I still think it was just an excuse because she was craving meat."

"Weirdo, she could've just asked Kirby for that." Fox frowns. "I don't remember anyone taking pictures…"

"Well I think she's too lady-like to ask for a steak." I close my locket. "And you know how Snake likes to sneak around with that spy camera he has; I think he's a closet voyeur or something."

"We should take another picture for your little locket here."

"No thanks; I'm not a big fan of pictures."

"Oh come, you can't even see your face in this one."

"Well, people know what I look like; it's more important to see your face."

"And why is that?" He pulls me closer.

"Because I need everybody to know what my man looks like."

"Well I want everyone to know what _my_ man looks like too, so how about another picture?"

"Fine, _one _more picture." I wrinkle my nose. "You got a camera on you?"

"Yes, I do." Fox pulls his holo-phone out of his pocket.

I sit up, pull the vulpine onto my lap and rest my head on his shoulder. He starts to adjust himself on my lap, but after a while I'm sure he's just rubbing his ass all over my dick; obviously trying to tease me. I jab him a bit and he finally holds the camera phone in front of us and I hear a click and see a quick flash. Fox examines the picture and frowns.

"It's all blurry."

"Too bad."

"Oh come on, let me take another one."

"Nope, we had a deal."

"Just _one_ more."

"It's not my fault that you have a crappy phone."

"Well then, you're just going to have to fix this."

"Oh yeah, let me pull out my picture fixing tools right now." Sarcasm over takes my voice.

"You're hideous."

"What do you want me to do? I can't fix a blurry picture."

"You're _supposedly_ incredibly talented, aren't you?"

"Okay, I'm a marksman— a fighter. I can hit a mark from almost 10 meters away, a little more than 3 kilometers in a ship and I can get you naked and in bed in under 2 minutes, in under 5 minutes when your initial stance in the situation is 'no.' I, however, cannot clear up a blurry picture."

"Then take another picture with me." He turns away and blushes.

"I'll make you a deal: if I take another picture with you, then you have to do something for me."

"What?"

I grin widely. "It involves a leash and the words 'Wolf-sama' and 'master.'"

"No way!" The vulpine jumps out of my lap.

"Well I guess you won't be getting that picture."

"Come on, Wolf! A picture is not worth all of that."

"I never said it was, but that's what it will take."

Fox grits his teeth in annoyance. "No leash."

"Nope."

"'Wolf-sama' and the leash."

"Fox…" I shake my head in amusement. "This isn't a negotiation."

"You're being unreasonable!"

"And yet…" I stand up, wrap my arms around him and press out muzzles together. "You always end up doing these so called 'unreasonable' things."

"I hate you." His eyes narrow. "We're not doing this tonight."

"Deal, now let's take that picture."

We move back onto the couch in the almost identical position and he snaps another picture, which luckily enough came out nicely.

"I'll crop it and give it to you later." Fox looks at this picture in satisfaction.

"Oh, and since we're postponing our playtime I'm adding handcuffs to the deal."

"What?!" I can almost see the anger rising in his face and the steam coming out of his ears.

(_Smash Bros._ Mansion, Fox's Room)

We stumble into Fox's room with our lips locked, our bodies rubbing against each other and our hands furiously working to get the other naked. I shove the vulpine into bed and pull his belt off in one smooth motion. I lean into him, my body spreads his legs, and I bind his wrists together, above his head, with one hand. Our tongues meet in a messy battle and I feel his ankles lock against my back, effectively pulling me completely against his body. My chest suddenly tightens and a fuzzy warmth spreads from my chest to the tip of my nose, the end of my tail and down to my toes. It feels familiar, actually, kind of like how I did this morning and earlier this afternoon.

"You okay, Wolf?"

I blink and find Fox on top of me, straddling my waist.

"W-what?"

"I said that we're not doing this tonight; we had a deal, remember?"

"Yeah, sure." I squeeze my eyes shut and shake my head.

I sit up and my eye widens when our noses meet.

"What?"

"What are you up to?" He stares at me suspiciously.

"Fox, not now." I gently push him aside.

"Wolf…" The vulpine drapes his arms over my chest from behind me. "…what's the matter?"

"I…" I pause, unsure of how I'm supposed to continue. "I have to talk to you."

"About what?"

"First…" I turn to stare at him unnervingly. "I don't want you to say anything after I've told you this."

"Why?" Fox's eyebrows rise.

"Just…don't, okay?"

"But…"

"I just…. I don't want you to make a big deal about this, so… promise me."

"Okay…" The vulpine's eyes shifts slightly. "I promise."

"Seriously." I move my face in so I'm almost kissing him. "If you go back on your word, I'm throwing you down on the breakfast table tomorrow and traumatizing a whole bunch of people."

"Okay, I get it." He blushes. "I promise."

"I've…" My gaze automatically lowers. "I've never had to do this, so I'm not really sure how to approach this. But, um… I've been thinking about us lately and well…"

I look up to find a worried pair of emerald eyes staring back at me.

"I…" My claw wraps around his muzzle to make sure he doesn't say anything. "I love you."

His eyes widened considerably and my hand tightens around his snout when I feel his mouth move.

"I can't say that I've thought this all the way through, but I know it – I feel it; this is real. I just needed you to know how I feel about you and this is it; I don't want to hear anymore about this."

Fox's eyes shine with emotion as I slowly release his snout. We stare at each other for about a minute and he leans forward into my chest and pulls me into an intense embrace. I can't help but grin and return his hug. It felt amazing to tell him that and it felt so right to do it. I wasn't sure before, but I know I mean it. My head tilts to kiss Fox's forehead but I stop short when I feel him nibble at my chest and move upward to my neck. I wholeheartedly return his advances by nipping at his ear and we eventually meet for a deep kiss. His arms pull me down onto him and his legs wrap around my waist again.

"Hey…" I breathe. "What happened to 'we're not doing this tonight?'"

"Well…" He smiles coyly. "You know how hot you can get me…"

"I told you that I didn't want to make a big deal about this." I reach behind me to unlock his ankles.

"Wolf, it's not that…"

"If I hadn't told you that I loved you, I would be the one trying to get you naked right now."

Wow, I never thought that I would reject sex from Fox. So, before my point completely collapses I get up to leave because, really, I am not the kind of wolf who can stave off a hot fox who wants sex.

"Damn it, Wolf!" Fox's frustrated voice stops me in my tracks. "I love you too!"

"Wh-what?" I feel the color drain from my face.

"I was hoping that having sex, even though I would be going back on my word, would be a subtle hint that I just might return your feelings!" He shoves me against the wall. "You are so dense!" The vulpine roughly grabs my open shirt and pulls my face towards his.

"Uhh…" I'm really at a loss for words now.

"Fuck me. Now." Fox yanks me into a heavy kiss.

See, I would have bet money that Fox would have used his suddenly assertive personality to be on top like he has been bitching about for a couple of days now. But I am, of course, more than happy to please him by dominating him completely. I don't mind it one bit that I had to pin him against the wall and pound into him relentlessly. It was my pleasure to bend him over his nightstand and make him scream my name. And he's actually doing me a favor as I wrestle him into bed and force him to stain his sheets. We exchange I love you's in heavy breaths before collapsing into the moist sheets. He trembles slightly when I pull him into my chest and I drift into the most comfortable sleep of my entire life.

"Hey…" A breathy voice pulls me out of my sleep the next morning.

I wrinkle my nose and turn my head away from the sound.

"_Hey!_" The voice sounds a little more frustrated now.

I feel a hard, fuzzy body snuggling into my chest and I open my eye to look at my guest.

"Hi." Fox dimples up at me.

"What? Are you in the 3rd grade?"I grumble.

"How much do you love me?"

"And yes, you are."

"Hmm?" His green eyes are sparkling at me now.

"I love you enough to satisfy you whenever, how ever, and for as long as you want." I sigh and tighten my embrace. "But not enough to let you be on top or to let you out of the leash I'm going to put on you today."

"I hate you." He rolls off of me and turns his back towards me.

"At least I'm letting you out of the traumatizing breakfast activity I planned for when you broke your promise last night."

Fox let out a soft whine.

"Hey." I bark softly.

"What?"

I scoot over to spoon him. "I love you."

The vulpine stays quiet for a minute and I look over at his face to find him grinning.

"So what do you think?" I lick his ears.

"I love you too."

And as lame, cliché, corny and chick flick-y as this sounds, I don't think I've ever been happier.

The End.

Author's Note: I don't think I've ever written a chapter this long before. Of course, this entire story is one chapter of some of the better writers' stories. I'm looking you Atrox M., Basil-Ovelby and Jaslazul, but I did what I can. I wouldn't want my thoughts spiraling out of control or anything, so I hope you enjoyed this. Any mistakes and/or improvement suggestions are appreciated.


End file.
